


Backstage

by cinnamorose



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: 3 times, Anal Fingering, Biting, Bottom Ren, Makeshift Ball Gags, Marking, Other, Teasing, but y a n n o, but yanno, djfjfjf, edit: meant to say cant be assed to make PLOT, handjob, i cant be assed to make porn when ur finger fucking ur boy backstage, this already is porn, this is another pwp too, u almost get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorose/pseuds/cinnamorose
Summary: You wanted to give Ren a little present before he went on-stage. But the little brat decided he wanted to get up to some trouble.





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minkelicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkelicious/gifts).

> heres to all u Ren stans out there

Ren's hips stuttered a little as he winces lightly at the nip on his shoulder. " _ Hhah _ ... P-Please, no more teasing..."

"Learn to behave, then..." You murmur, slowly starting to rub your hand over his dick. A shudder goes up his spine as he watches your hand, biting his lip.

"Aah... Learn to behave? Or what, will I get some  _ punishment? _ " He teases. You pause, moving one of your hands to his mouth and shoving in two fingers. "Mmfh-?"

"Suck them." You growl, watching him shudder before he sucks on them. His tongue is skilled, swirling over and around your fingers as you push them deeper. His voice is soft and muffled into the palm of your hand as his eyes close. "Good, good..." You grin cruelly at him, watching as he sucks. So good... How long can he stay quiet, you wonder?

You pop your fingers out of his mouth after a while, pressing one against his ass. "Don't be loud." You warn, pushing your finger into him and curling it some. The way his back twitches and he gasps is  _ amazing _ . "Good boy, good boy... Keep quiet now."

"Y-Yeah, of course."

* * *

He isn't that good at keeping quiet.

With one hand clapped over his mouth and the other bracing him against the wall, Ren was moaning and whining and squirming and gasping and he wouldn't keep quiet enough. Three times he's nearly caught someone else's attention, quickly making excuses to brush them off. " _ Ren _ ." You hiss, rutting your fingers against his prostate to watch his legs quiver. You  _ know  _ he has better control than this.

"Aahh... Y-Yes, my love?" He purrs, looking back at you with a grin. With that face, he  _ has  _ to be doing this intentionally. The brat.

"Quiet down. Don't make me stop." He whines and pouts, thrusting back against your fingers. "I will, you better keep quiet."

"But it's sooo  _ goood _ ... Don't you have any other ideas, any other options for me?" He sighs, giving you the widest puppy eyes. It's almost cute. Okay, not just almost - it  _ is  _ cute. It's very cute. And you bend, sighing as you look around and think of something else.

"Get a microphone and a bandana." You growl, lightly smacking his ass. He moans, pulling away to reach for the items. "I don't have all my tools so I'm improvising, brat."

"Ohh?" He asks, grinning at you. When he leans back to you, you yank on his hair and bite hard high up on his neck. "Ggch-!"

"You're getting what you deserve, and you  _ will  _ be quiet through it."

* * *

Only a few more minutes until he goes up, and he's drooling and shaking.

His pretty tan neck is all bit up, in a way he'll have to be careful moving his head as to not show off the beautiful marks on it. The microphone was shoved into his mouth just enough to make a temporary gag, held in place well by the bandana. Your fingers going to work, thrusting into his prostate and making him shiver, shudder, and moan.

"Mmrff... Mmfffnn... Hhmmf..." Drool dribbles down his chin and the microphone and his eyes are squeezed shut.

"Ahh... I wish I had a mirror." You breathe, pressing kisses to his neck and back. "I want to see your face as you cum, your hips bucking into my hand desperately as you moan and whine my name behind that mic..."

That got to him. His hips jerk forwards and he whimpers, looking back at you. A grin comes to your lips. "And I want you to see yourself, so pretty and coming apart for me... Imagine if we actually  _ did  _ get caught." You tease, thrusting your fingers against his prostate roughly. "How would you feel if one of your seniors saw you like this? Or maybe a bandmate? The flirty, teasing _ Ren Jinguuji _ ..." You kiss behind his ear. "... Reduced to a whimpery, shaking  _ mess _ . All by two hands and a mouth." You grin, nibbling his neck.

He leans back and grinds his hips back into your hand as best as he can, leaning against the wall. He’s so much quieter, but still noisy for you, and that's exactly what you were wanting. With a grin, a terrible thought crosses your mind. He’s so relaxed, this isn't much of a punishment, it seems. Not threatening enough for one, either.

"Hmm... This doesn't feel like much of a punishment. I might stick with stopping, making you go out there with your dick this hard." The way he turns his head to stare at you in shock is exactly what you want. "Make you perform onstage. With your outfit, it wouldn't be that hard to see. Mixed in with these bites, there'd be a  _ lot  _ of questions if you're caught."

He whimpers and shakes his head, mumbling behind the makeshift gag as you slow your hands down. “Oh? Someone’s  _ noisy  _ after that.” You slowly brush your thumb over the tip of his dick, kissing up his spine. “Do you want me to continue? Let you  _ get off _ ?” The man whines and nods quickly, rolling his hips some. “Ohh, you’re  _ so  _ desperate. So  _ naughty _ .” You thrust your fingers roughly against his prostate, listening to him beg and beg behind that microphone. “Are you begging to cum? Hmm?” He nods. Squeezing his cock gently, you bite his shoulder. “Then cum for me.”

Almost obediently, he thrusts into your hand a few more times, whining as he cums. “Mmffghh…” He moans, shuddering lightly. You hum, slowly pulling your fingers out to untie the bandana. With a shaking hand, he pulls the microphone from his mouth. “Tha… Nk you…” He breathes out. You lift your cum-covered hand to his mouth, watching as he slowly sticks out his tongue and licks the fluid from in between your fingers. “ _ Hahh… _ ”

“Good boy… Get dressed, alright? I think you’re going up soon, Ren.” You hum, patting his ass with your free hand before pulling away. “After everything is over, come backstage again, alright? You’re going to make up for being such a little brat this time. Almost getting us caught…” You hum. “Maybe when we’re home, I’ll stuff your cute little ass with toys and make you beg for  _ real _ , hmm?”

He shivers and bites his lip, watching you closely. Looks like that’s something to remember for later this evening.

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to explain that the head of the microphone is in his mouth, not the body of it, bc looking back made me realise theres only a tiny concerning thing


End file.
